


20 Random Things about Severus Snape; written for Never More

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia





	20 Random Things about Severus Snape; written for Never More

1\. He loves Tonks. He knows it’s insane and impossible, and unlikely, thank you very much, but still, the sight of her bright hair and laughing face reminds him so much of days when he had someone to look at him that way that he can’t help himself. It doesn’t hurt that she’s one of the few people in the Order who’s willing to look at him with anything except loathing in their eyes.

2\. He doesn’t know if he is in love with her, or just loves her because she’s out of reach – he’s aware of his own tendencies to want things which are unattainable.

3\. He expected her to fall in love with someone else. He’d never thought it might be with Lupin – he was Severus’ age, for Circe’s sake, and a werewolf, to boot. Seeing her lose all of her vivacity when the damned wolf wouldn’t love her back drove Severus nearly insane with anger and resentment.

4\. He attended her wedding to Lupin. Neither of them knew that the quiet woman in the back was Severus. The coughing fit she had halfway through the short ceremony was really him covering up his laughter – he’d just been struck by the realization that he wouldn’t know what do to if he *had* ever got the girl he wanted. Really. This was the second woman he’d fallen in love with, and the second wedding he’d hidden out at. He’d even used hairs from the same old lady to alter the polyjuice.

5\. He heard that she was pregnant, and winced when Lucius made a crack about the wolf wasting no time starting a litter. He hoped any children she had got her brightness and liveliness.

6\. He heard when the baby was born and lifted a quiet toast in the bedroom behind the Headmaster’s Office. He was very glad there weren’t any portraits there to ask what he was doing. And why.

7\. He wasn’t expecting to survive, but he’d done everything he could to make the attempt. He’d been taking anti-venin for the whole year and, once he saw Voldemort use Nagini to kill one of their Muggle prisoners, he brewed a quick batch of blood-thickening potion to keep on hand. Useful, as it turned out.

8\. He also wasn’t expecting to find Potter waiting by his body with a smile and an offer of both amnesty and anonymity. His pride nearly forced him to refuse the large amount of money Potter tried to give him, but the sly smile on the boy’s face as he said that it would be Black’s money he was taking drew him up short. After a moment’s thought, he liked the idea of living well on his oldest enemy’s money. Potter’s amused eyes told Severus that he knew what had changed his mind about the money.

9\. Telling Kingsley was the only thing Potter insisted on. He said he wanted the Ministry to officially pardon Severus for anything they might have against him. Put like that, it made sense enough to Severus. What he wasn’t expecting was for Kingsley to fall upon him like a long-lost brother. It seemed he’d never believed the official line – all those years “searching “ for Black had taught him caution and cynicism. Potter looked smug, so Severus assumed he’d known what Kingsley would do.

10\. It took the three of them almost a month, but they worked out a whole new life for Severus. The Muggle world was Potter’s idea.

11\. It wasn’t until Kingsley mentioned the Lupin child that Severus had any idea that Tonks hadn’t survived. Potter said he was looking after the infant until Lupin was out of hospital; werewolves couldn’t be killed by anything except silver – and old age, of course – but the curse he’d taken had been enough to set him back. Severus’ dreams that night were filled with battlefield screams and the bowel-loosening sound of Voldemort’s voice.

12\. When Severus asked to see the baby, Potter brought the infant to Severus’ bed-sit on one of the side mews off of Diagon. After an hour, Potter asked (in a low, quiet voice that Severus hadn’t ever heard from him) which of the two people he loved: Tonks or Lupin. His snarled response seemed to both sadden and amuse the boy; it did ensure he never asked again.

13\. Over the course of that summer, he saw Teddy often, but once Lupin was healthy enough to leave St Mungo’s, the visits tapered off. Severus refused to admit that he missed the baby.

14\. He didn’t quite want to try to keep the baby; he wasn’t sure he could live with such a reminder all the time. The fact that Potter no longer reminded him of either his father or his mother never crossed his mind.

15\. He welcomed Potter’s idea for what to do for a living. It was un-expected, unusual, and would get him out of the country and away from everything he knew. For a while, at least. He’d had no idea that his writing would be popular at all. Potter’s continued smug attitude only annoyed him.

16\. He was secretly waiting for the other shoe to fall – for it all to be some incredible joke at his expense. Why would anyone want to read a series of books detailing the best places to go if one was a curmudgeon. Somehow, The Travelling Curmudgeon managed to be the bestselling travel book, right from the first volume.

17\. He spent more than half the year abroad, travelling for work, and found that by the time he’d spent more than three years away from home, as England continued to be, the things which had angered him so much about the state of the British Wizarding World had ceased to be so upsetting. He assumed, rightly, that this was due to a wider perspective on the world.

18\. He’s never been celibate, although he’s choosier now than he was at two other turbulent parts of his life. Just after leaving school, when he’d thought his world was nothing but Death, he earned the name Casanova amongst the other Death Eaters. On his first trip through Europe, after everything was over, he spent the first two months doing little but drinking and having sex. Neither time did the sex fill the void he felt, and he gradually left it behind.

19\. He’s also never been monosexual; he learned early on the benefits of being happy to have sex with a variety of partners.

20\. He’s ready to find someone to settle down with, although he doesn’t know it yet.


End file.
